ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruhi Fujioka
Haruhi Fujioka '(藤岡 ハルヒ, ''Fujioka Haruhi) is the main character of the Ouran High School Host Club series. She is a highly intelligent 1st-year student from a middle-class family ("poor" and "common" in the eyes of Ouran students) who attends Ouran Academy on scholarship based upon an entrance exam. As she is required to remain first in her class to keep her scholarship, her studies are very important to her. Appearance Before Haruhi attends Ouran Academy, she's described as a pretty girl as seen in flashbacks when she had long hair and wore a girl's uniform. However, upon entering Ouran Academy, this image changes drastically. When Haruhi is first introduced in the anime, she sports a nerdy and boyish look that differs greatly from her middle-school appearance. Having gotten gum in her hair just before school begins, she cuts it short. Being unable to afford the expensive Ouran uniform, she wears shapeless, baggy clothing. With her messily-styled hairdo, large glasses (which once belonged to her grandfather) and masculine clothing, she is assumed to be a boy and Haruhi does nothing to discredit this idea. Apart from the few times that she dons a wig during cosplay, Haruhi resembles a cute, somewhat short host with cropped brown hair. Her female clients often comment on her large and shiny eyes, likening them to a girl's; the shininess actually caused by contact lenses. Her natural affinity with people and sweet face cause many people, regardless of gender, to develop a crush on her. Haruhi is sometimes likened to Kotoko Fujioka. This resemblance is particularly notable when she dresses up as a female during some of the Host Club's schemes and events. Her true gender is revealed in the manga just before she leaves to study abroad and though most students are initially disbelieving, they soon accept and embrace the truth. Haruhi's appearance outside of Ouran Academy varies. She often wears simple tee-shirts and Bermuda shorts when she is at home or a feminine dress coupled with jeans. Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka is persistent in his attempts to have Haruhi dress more in more feminine garb. After Haruhi leaves for America, she grows her hair out until it reaches its original length and she keeps her hair long throughout college. Haruhi's rose color in the Host Club is red. In Japanese culture, this signifies life and romance, an apt color for the heart and lifeblood of the series. In Western culture, the red rose is a symbol of beauty and perfection, which is how the other hosts view her. Throughout most of the world, it is the red rose that symbolizes true romance and a loving heart. Personality Two characteristics that define Haruhi is her straightforward nature and her belief that one's gender doesn't define one's choices. Having been raised under less affluent circumstances than her classmates at Ouran Academy, she displays more practical and responsible qualities, and is not easily swayed by the hosts' charms. Even when she first meets them, she only reacts nervously instead of becoming instantly infatuated like most other girls. Haruhi also has a deeper voice than other female students, has short hair and dresses in an androgynous style most of the time; thus, she is not easily recognized as female. Although she may be unflappable under normal circumstances, she suffers from Brontophobia, which terrifies her to the point of paralysis. Apart from this, she tends to have a peaceful nature, refuses to shirk work and is crazy about gourmet food, especially ootoro (aka fancy tuna), which is sometimes used as a bribe to involve her in the Host Club's crazier schemes. Without such bribery, however, Haruhi is described as "apathetic," especially when it comes to making decisions and, particularly, in regards to the Host Club itself. She is also rather oblivious when it comes to her own emotions, an example of this being her unawareness of her developing love for Tamaki over the course of the series. Upon being designated a host, she becomes an immediate hit with the ladies due to her conversational skills and her charming smiles, gaining her the title of the "Natural" type. Though often exasperated with her fellow Host Club members, she cares deeply for them, in her own way. In return, the male hosts are quite protective of their "secret princess" and regard her with respect and affection in spite of any antics they may demonstrate. Haruhi is born under the star sign of Aquarius, the Water Bearer. The positive traits of this sign are honesty, curiosity, innovation and amiability; the negative traits being inconsistency, disinclination, detachment, deviation tendencies and inefficiency. Family Fujioka Family The Fujioka Family includes: Haruhi, Ryoji and Kotoko (deceased). When Haruhi was only five years old, Kotoko died from an unspecified illness. Despite her death, Haruhi and Ryoji still value Kotoko in their lives and Haruhi still looks up to Kotoko as her role model in life. Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka Ryoji is Haruhi's cross-dressing father who works as a professional entertainer and asks that the hosts call him by his stage name, Ranka. He is a doting and over-energetic parent, which contrasts greatly with his daughter's dry and disinterested nature, but which is quite similar to Tamaki's emotional nature. Although the two love each other dearly, Haruhi tends not to openly express her feelings, while her father is quite the opposite. When he first meets Tamaki, Ryoji is less than impressed, but gradually comes to accept him. In later chapters, it is seen that he enjoys teasing the blond as evidenced in Volume 17's omake, where he and Yuzuru Suoh team up to prank Tamaki while he's visiting Ryoji to ask for his Haruhi's hand in marriage. Kotoko Fujioka Kotoko is Haruhi's deceased mother, who passed away when Haruhi was five years old from an unspecified illness. She does not appear in the manga and anime series apart from Haruhi's flashback in Ep 10 - A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family! and photographs. Kotoko is often described by Ryoji as a beautiful and smart woman, as well as a great cook. She serves as Haruhi's role model as is evidenced by Haruhi's decision to follow in her mother's footsteps and become an attorney (a person appointed to act for another in business or legal matters). She is remembered as having lived to make her family happy and, due to this selfless behavior, Haruhi and Ryoji speak highly of her. She was known to be popular and well-known at her Law School and is revered as a former Zuka Club fan by Ryoji, who keeps a box of Kotoko's Zuka memorabilia in a closet. Relationships Tamaki Suoh ]]Initially, Tamaki views Haruhi as a boy with an interest in other boys; however, when he learns her true gender, his feelings shift rapidly into attraction, though he fails to recognize this as anything other than "Fatherly Love" when in reality, it is romantic love. His over-the-top narcissistic behavior causes Haruhi to think of him as obnoxious. Yet, just like him, she slowly develops feelings of which she is oblivious. When they finally confess to each other, Haruhi is the first to express her feelings with Tamaki responding, "Me, too," then kissing her. When she moves to the United States at the end of the series, Tamaki follows, moving into the apartment next to hers. In an omake of the manga, they are seen living in Boston as a couple, opening the door to Ranka's house to tell him about their engagement, and their subsequent wedding. In Volume 18 of the manga, it is revealed that Haruhi and Tamaki are the first of the Hosts to have children. Kyoya Ootori ]]Kyoya is the first Host Club member to realize that Haruhi is, in fact, female. Being the director of the club, he manages her debt and constantly exploits her desire to get rid of it in order to involve her in the club's crazier antics. Although she first thinks of him as a cold and manipulative person, she later comes to understand that his detached manner is a facade and that, underneath it all, he is a good-hearted person. This discovery is made when Kyoya helps a woman out of a jam during a trip to a local mall in Ep 17 - Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out! Though he attempts to cover up his good deed by declaring he recognized the woman as a family business associate due to a ring on her finger, Haruhi reasons that he couldn't have possibly seen the ring and, thus, is covering up his better nature. Throughout the series, the two have many conversations and share a common trait in their level-headedness, becoming close to the point that, in the last episode of the anime series, Haruhi proclaims quite loudly that he is an amazing person to none other than Kyoya's father. A running gag in the series is his being the "Mommy" in Tamaki's fantasy family in which Haruhi is the "Beloved Daughter" and Tamaki is "Daddy." Kyoya's romantic interest in Haruhi is unverified in the anime and suppressed in the manga as he wishes his best friend Tamaki to find happiness with her. Hikaru Hitachiin ]]Haruhi is described as a very important part of the twins' lives, as she is the first person to "enter their world" by being able to tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart with genuine reasoning and an understanding of who they are as individuals. Because of this and other factors, Hikaru develops romantic feelings towards Haruhi, but eventually "loses" her to Tamaki in the manga. Both he and Kaoru regard Haruhi highly, to the point that they describe the world as being full of idiots before her introduction into their life. Their closeness to her is such that they give her a cell phone that includes the others as part of their "Top Five" contacts. Hikaru doesn't realize his feelings for Haruhi until Kaoru helps him understand this. When Tamaki realizes his feelings for Haruhi, too, Hikaru and Tamaki battle for Haruhi's affection and attention, such as having a contest to see who will give Haruhi a present she wants the most. Hikaru and Tamaki end up giving Haruhi the same gift, but Haruhi likes Kasanoda's gift best. Kaoru Hitachiin ]]Like his twin, Kaoru develops romantic feelings for Haruhi since she is the first person to be able to tell Hikaru and himself apart. Haruhi notices and states aloud that Kaoru acts mature and calm when he's not with Hikaru. An example of this is found in the manga when Kaoru asks Haruhi what they should do about the fact there's only one cookie and both brothers want it. Haruhi says cut the cookie in half and share. Kaoru replies that the cookie can't be half so he'll just give it to Hikaru, since he's more important. Haruhi is oblivious to the metaphorical nature of Kaoru's question which is when Kaoru determines to help Hikaru realize his feelings for Haruhi and tell her about them. Kaoru takes Haruhi on a date to an amusement park where he confesses his love and kisses her on the cheek. Haruhi is taken aback by the sudden action but before she can speak, Kaoru states that his relationship with his brother is more important than a romantic relationship with her. Haruhi replies that she loves him as a friend. After that, Kaoru begins helping Hikaru win Haruhi's heart, but they both lose to Tamaki who, ultimately, wins her hand. Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka ]]Mori is hinted to have romantic feelings for Haruhi, but it is never explored. Regardless, there are several instances where Mori's possible feelings show. In the first episode of the anime, when Haruhi finds herself being hugged a bit too tightly by Tamaki, she cries out to Mori for help and he runs to her aid without question. When he lifts her off the ground, he realizes Haruhi is a girl and a slight blush on Mori's face can be seen. In Ep 07 - Jungle Pool SOS! Mori heads into the woods to find Honey and Haruhi tags along. Upon seeing snakes and insects, she becomes spooked which provokes Mori to carry her. This is also the first time he addresses Haruhi by name, which makes Haruhi happy. Bisco Hatori admits in the manga that Mori was a potential love interest, though she reversed herself on many things. Mori is the first one to greet Haruhi and Tamaki when they have their first child. Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka ]]Honey's feelings towards Haruhi are never directly addressed, but it is evident that his feelings are platonic and quite protective. He finds Haruhi endearing, which demonstrates his love for all things cute (like his stuffed rabbit Usa-chan) and he is the first person to reach out to her when she first encounters the Host Club, calling her "Haru-chan" and extending an offer to eat cake with him. He is also the second person (after Kyoya who knew all along) to realize Haruhi's true gender, which proves him to be as clever as Kyoya. His relationship with Haruhi is best described as a sibling-like one, as he can often be found helping Haruhi out in various scenarios, especially when it comes to understanding her own or another's feelings. Mei Yasumura ]] Mei is the first person to notice Haruhi's romantic feelings towards Tamaki. She also notices that both Haruhi and Tamaki are unaware of their romantic feelings towards each other. Mei provides Haruhi with love advice, using a girls' magazine to help Haruhi understand her relationship with Tamaki, her assistance giving Tamaki an advantage over Hikaru in confessing his feelings to Haruhi. Mei also makes clothing for Haruhi and dresses her up. In Chapter 82 of the manga, it's mentioned that Mei dresses Haruhi for her first date with Tamaki and gives her love advice. Haruhi and Mei may be considered "best friends" as their relationship with one another grows closer throughout the manga series. Mei is the only girl with whom Haruhi shares her deepest feelings. Umehito Nekozawa He appears at the door of the Host Club and Haruhi is warned by Tamaki to stay away from him. She later accidentally calls Kirimi Shashimi and he instantly corrects her. In the dorama, he constantly encounters her in the Academy corridors. When he bemoans that Kirimi will be better off without him, Haruhi feels sorry for him and softly mumbles his name. Ooverall, she displays kindness towards him, being a kind person and he responds to her sweet nature. Kirimi Nekozawa Haruhi is shocked at Kirimi's exposure to and extensive knowledge of shojo manga. As Nekozawa is going through light exposure training by the Host Club, she is forced by Kirimi to read dozens of Kirimi's manga to her. She later is happy when she learns that Kirimi has reunited with her brother. Ritsu Kasanoda ]]Because Kasanoda has a habit of not knocking before entering a room, he walks in on Haruhi dressing and becomes the first person at Ouran outside of the Host Club to discover that Haruhi is a girl. He had a confused crush on her prior to learning her true gender and a definite crush thereafter. Since Kyoya tells Kasanoda that Haruhi must appear to be male for "special reasons," Kasanoda imagines the worst and swears to protect Haruhi's secret. Ritsu frequently daydreams about Haruhi and attends the Host Club as the rare male customer. When he tries to admit his feelings to Haruhi, he is relegated to the Friend Zone due to her obliviousness. Haruhi truly enjoys his company and says she feels she can talk to him about anything. Because she loves to cook and eat, he is frequently seen throughout the manga giving her vegetables he has grown in the Gardening Club, causing her to react with rarely-seen excitement. She even attends the Gardening Club with him when the Host Club is on hiatus for a week during Class 2-A's field trip to France. It is mentioned that when she studies abroad in America, she emails him daily. When Kasanoda meets Mei in college, Mei informs him that "everyone" knows about his crush on Haruhi, but he claims that he's over it by then. Haruhi tells her friends that Mei and Kasanoda would make a good couple. Renge Houshakuji ]]Renge switches crushes from Kyoya to Haruhi during the film shoot she initiates once she realizes that Kyoya isn't at all like her dating sim game crush, Miyabi Ichijo, and that Haruhi is her hero after "saving her life" by pushing her out of the way of a falling ladder. Haruhi considers Renge as her friend throughout the anime series. Renge respects Haruhi because of her placid nature and finds her "really cute." Renge occasionally asks Haruhi to teach her to bake cookies, which Haruhi does. Renge accepts Haruhi's cross-dressing during the final Host Club party, for which Haruhi is most grateful. Momoka Kurakano ]]Momoka is one of Haruhi's regular guests and her Class 1-A classmate, as well as the Class 1-A vice-class rep. Momoka has a crush on Haruhi in both the anime and manga series. This is first seen when Momoka sits with Haruhi at club prior to the dance party and later, asks Haruhi to dance with her in Ep 02 - The Job of a High School Host! It is also seen in Ep 08 - The Sun, The Sea and the Host Club! when Momoka blushes after Haruhi calls her "cute" in her swimsuit. After learning that Haruhi has been cross-dressing in the last chapter of the manga, she continues to support and enjoy Haruhi's friendship. In an omake, Haruhi is seen to be attending Ouran University and talking to Momoka, proving that they are still friends after high school. Éclair Tonnerre ]]Haruhi is the first one from the Host Club to meet Éclair at the Ouran Fair and believes her to simply be another visiting guest. Éclair fails to realize that Haruhi is a girl, but is still jealous of Tamaki's clear affection for her, assuming that they might have a romantic, albeit gay, relationship. She asks Haruhi if she and Tamaki are involved and when Haruhi says no, Éclair disparages their friendship. Éclair only realizes that Haruhi is female as she and Tamaki head to the airport and Haruhi is spotted chasing after them in a horse-drawn carriage. Tamaki calls out Haruhi's name and upon learning Haruhi's true gender and assessing the state of their feelings for one another (even if they do not), it may be speculated that this is the reason Éclair allows Tamaki to leap after Haruhi when the female host tumbles out of the carriage and into the water beneath the bridge over which they travel. Still, being the self-serving person that she is, Éclair keeps to herself the whereabouts of Tamaki's mother, although she is fully aware that the woman is a servant in her household in France. Gallery OP (40).jpg|Haruhi in the opening Episode1-01.png|Haruhi when she first stumbles into Music Room #3. Howitbegins.jpg|Haruhi collapses under her crushing debt to the Host Club. Episode1-05.png|When Tamaki finally realizes that Haruhi is a female. Haruhi Wearing The Girl's Uniform.jpg|Haruhi in Ouran Academy's female uniform. Harhuhi Gallery 1.jpg|Haruhi in Music Room #3 during Balinese cosplay. Haruhi Gallery 3.jpg|Haruhi is dismayed upon learning she must attend the dance party. Crush.jpg|Kanako "host-hopping" to Haruhi. Haruhi Dress.png|Feminine Haruhi, framed by her red roses. Firstkiss.jpg|A close-up shot of Haruhi's accidental first kiss. Hitachiin-haruhi.jpg|Discussing electives with the twins. Haruhii.png|The hosts compare middle-school Haruhi to the current one. Hikaharucookie.jpg|Hikaru takes a bite of Haruhi's cookie in a most... intimate... manner. Kaoharucookie.jpg|Kaoru licks crumbs off of Haruhi's face in a most... disturbing... manner. Me Crying.jpg|Haruhi crying when her contact slips. Ourtoy.jpg|The twins love to hug their favorite "toy." Bkgupthefight.jpg|Haruhi trying to knock sense into the Hitachiin twins after their deception. Episode 7 -haruhi in her swimsuit.png|Haruhi wears a haute couture Hitachiin swimsuit. Takharu.jpg|Mori stoically carries a creeped-out Haruhi as they search for Honey. Episode 7 - tamaki hugging haruhi.png|A dreamy Tamaki hugs Haruhi, much to her annoyance. Tamakirescue.jpg|A bedraggled Haruhi is saved by Tamaki. Haruhatestama.jpg|Haruhi defiantly defends her actions as Tamaki sternly rebukes her. haruhifujioka18.jpg|Ranka packs dresses into Haruhi's suitcases. Crabfordinner.jpg|Haruhi menacingly cracks crustacean legs, much to Tamaki's fright. Kyoharulesson.jpg|Haruhi finds herself in a compromised position with Kyoya. Intohisarms.jpg|Haruhi flies straight into Tamaki's waiting arms. Oh. so helpful.jpg|A blindfolded Haruhi, with a very suspicious-looking Tamaki. Maindenlylove.jpg|The Zuka Club admire Haruhi in a rather personal manner. Sundaymorn.jpg|Haruhi happily returns from the market as she contemplates lunch. Firstimpression.jpg|Tamaki makes a horrid first impression on Haruhi's dad, Ryoji. Ranka3.png|Ranka's displaying his fatherly devotion. Threatsmade.jpg Predream.jpg|Haruhi dreams about Wonderland. Gallerycheers.jpg|Haruhi is confronted by a gallery of girls. Justarag.jpg|The twins explain why the Ouran school newspaper is a flop. Puppylove.jpg|Haruhi and Tamaki awkwardly await rescue in the pagoda. Haruhi2.jpg|Haruhi learns that Tamaki is the Chairman's son. Haruhiatwork.jpg|Haruhi at work in Karuizawa. Nightmarebegins.jpg|Haruhi freaking out when she realizes the Hosts are staying in Karuizawa. Topfive.jpg|Tamaki's daydream about Kaoru, Haruhi and Hikaru as best buds. Harumisuzu.jpg|Misuzu explains the concept of "refreshing." Arai and Haruhi talking.png|Catching up with an old friend from middle school. Young Arai:Haruhi.png|Arai attempts to ask out Haruhi, with disastrous results. Heart-breaker.jpg|Haruhi sits through Kyoya's interrogation as Mori and Honey look on. Thedate.jpg|Hikaru and Haruhi take in the sights of Karuizawa. Haruhika.jpg|Hikaru comforts Haruhi in apology after a thunderstorm ruins their date. Dejavu.jpg|A deja-vu moment, in which Haruhi is kidnapped by the Zuka Club. Yahh.png|Haruhi in St. Lobelia's uniform. Harusbigchance.jpg|The Zuka Club tries to dazzle Haruhi into joining them. Haruhi Fujioka (119).jpg|Haruhi participating in The Zuka Club's musicale. Crazylady.jpg|Beni-bara puckers up to kiss Haruhi a kiss. Kyoharulunch.jpg|Haruhi is dismayed by Kyoya's ignorance about commoners. Kyoharumall.jpg|Haruhi giggles at Kyoya's confusion with commoner market items. Yakuzawife.jpg|Tamaki's farfetched imagination of Haruhi as a yakuza wife. HaruhiFujioka.jpg|Haruhi dressed up for the Ouran Fair. Inflight.jpg|Haruhi stretches out her hand for Tamaki as she falls. Harubravery.jpg|Haruhi bravely stands up to Yoshio Ootori, much to Kyoya's interest. Harucloset.jpg|Haruhi huddles in a closet with fear during a thunderstorm. Msharuhiphotos.jpg|Photos of middle school Haruhi are the prize for winning a contest. Tamaepicfail.jpg|Haruhi wonders at Tamaki's dramatics. Release.jpg|Haruhi is informed of her release from the Host Club. Haruinsight.jpg|Haruhi and Kyoya learn about themselves and one another. Ouranrabbithole.jpg|Haruhi falling down Ouran's "Usa-chan hole." Hostclubdog.jpg|The new Host Club "dog" (errand boy). Chibi Mad Hatter and Alice.png|Tamaki with Haruhi at the Ouran Tea Party. Shoppingbag.jpg|Haruhi watches how the Host Club operates. Targetcaptured.jpg|The twins kidnap Haruhi to go to the pool. Calmb4thestorm.jpg|Haruhi, working at Pension Misuzu during summer vacation. Closerthanever.jpg|Hikaru and Harhi caught in prankster's net. Caretowager.jpg|Discussing the possible outcome of Misuzu's contest. haruhi and tamaki's marriage.png|A scene from Haruhi and Tamaki's wedding. Chapter 1 - haruhi and tamaki.png|Tamaki attempts to sweet-talk Haruhi, but to no avail. Haruhi and Ayame.png|Haruhi and her tutor, Ayame. haruhi hair 3 months - 5.JPG|Haruhi, growing her hair out. haruhi hair 8 months.JPG|Haruhi, upon her return from America. haruhi hair college 2.JPG|Haruhi in her college years. Tamaki on top of haruhi.png|The manga version of Ranka and Tamaki's first meeting. Mori giving strawberries.png|Mori giving Haruhi his strawberries. Haruhi happy from the supermarket.png|The manga version of Haruhi's return from the market. haruhi when she was 4.png|Haruhi when she was four years old. 59 6 unsophisticated proposal.jpg Everyone under the kotatsu - Chapter 13.png|The manga version of Ranka entertaining the hosts. Haruhi when she was 9 years old.png|A young Haruhi with her shopping list. Haruhi holds Tamakis hand.png|The manga version of Tamaki and Haruhi shopping together. Ouran High School Host Club ep01 (800x450) mp4 001207539.jpg Natural.jpg Earlydays.jpg Beach.jpg Trivia *Her name '''Haruhi (ハルヒ, Haruhi) is spelled using the katakana writing system and is a common name given to girls in Japan, although it is considered a non-gendered name (much like the name Chris in English can be male or female). Although it has many meanings, the meaning attached to her name is "Spring Day" (春日). **Haruhi's birthday is on the 4th of February and is said to be the first day of Spring in Japan. In Japan, the word for "Spring" is "'''Haru'"'' (春) and it is spoken in the same way as the first part of Haruhi's name. Other birth dates considered for her were likewise associated with the seasons and/or floral themes. *Haruhi's surname Fujioka 'means "wisteria" and "hill". *Haruhi's Japanese voice actor and Hikaru's Japanese voice actor are married in real-life. *At times, Haruhi uses "Ore" when referring to herself, a masculine denotation. *Caitlin Glass (Haruhi's English voice actor) also voices: **Hannah Annafellows from Black Butler **Winry Rockbell from Fullmetal Alchemist **Satellizer L. Bridget from Freezing *Haruhi's mobile phone is red, which also matches her rose color. *In Ep 22 - Mori-senpai Has an Apprentice Candidate!, the Host Club cosplays as the Shinsengumi, and though no one had a set identity, Renge states Haruhi looks like Souji Okita. *While Haruhi marries Tamaki, there are instances where she is shown to have something other than platonic interest in both Mori and Kyoya. In Ep 07 - Jungle Pool SOS!, she is "just a little pleased" when Mori says her name for the first time. In Ep 25 - The Host Club Declares Dissolution!, she confronts Yoshio Ootori (Kyoya's father) and tells him out loud "I think Kyoya-senpai is amazing." *Haruhi does not like sweets and rabbits very much. Quotes *'It's better to be recognized by who you are than be recognized by what sex you are. *(To Renge)' I think it's fun to know the person little by little by looking at their personality.' *'Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? It's what's on the inside that counts.' *'A person can change at the moment when the person wishes to change.' * (To herself) I hate all these damn rich people. *(About Kyoya) He's like some kind of heartless tax collector. *(To Tamaki) Come on, Senpai, would you please stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets? ' *(To Honey) ''I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student.' *(To Kotoko)' Mom... Mom in heaven... Does love come suddenly like this?' *(To Hikaru) '''I would solve a friend's problem... then also find a way to keep them from ending up with a new problem.' *(To Kotoko)' "When a mother has to be away providing for the family, her children know she is doing it out of love. Sure they might get lonely from time to time, but they understand."' *(To Tamaki) "Now I know what S&M means." *(To Tamaki) "Don't go blowing up my pictures without my permission!!" Anime Appearances Chapter Appearances Chapter Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Anime Class 1A Category:Anime Female Characters Category:Anime Host Club Members Category:Manga Class 1A Category:Manga Female Characters Category:Manga Host Club Members Category:Dorama Characters